


Halloween Party

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Snarky Jarvis, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: The Avengers dress up as each other for the annual Halloween Charity Party. Thor and Steve don't even make it out of the changing room.





	

Steve wasn't really sure if this was a good idea, but apparently everyone had been fairly enthusiastic about it, so he wasn't going to complain.

It was just, dressing up in each others' costumes was all fine and dandy in theory, but in reality was terribly impractical. Drawing lots had been smart, but when Steve had seen Thor's armor walking around without an apparent body, it had become despairingly obvious that Natasha was a little too small for the role.

He was pretty happy he'd gotten Bruce's costume, which was just him wandering around painted green without a shirt (which was kind of embarrassing and he wasn't sure if he was allowed to wear one to the party). 

He was going to check on Thor who'd drawn Steve's name when Clint walked past in Natasha's suit, complaining profusely that it was too big in the chest. Stifling a laugh, Steve opened the door to his room where Thor was getting dressed because he had apparently been so excited, he'd just started stripping where Steve stored his suit. 

"Thor, how's it coming along", he asked, closing the door for Thor's privacy (though he doubted the guy cared) before glancing up.

He swallowed thickly, staring as Thor turned to face him, tracing the muscles rippling under his suit.

"It does not seem to fit properly, Steven."

Thor was gesturing with the shield as though it weighed nothing, shoulders and a lot more stretching the suit in ways Steve didn't realize could be quite so...great. Steve realized Thor was big, but fuck if this wasn't a whole new way of putting it into perspective. 

"Steven."

They locked eyes, and he realized Thor had probably been talking to him. He tried to say something, anything, but all he got out was a hot breath as Thor shifted (and didn't his suit look good sliding over those thick calves?).

Oh. Oh, he was smirking. Captain America was smirking at him. Well, shit.

His shoulders hit the wall the same time Thor's lips crashed over his, teeth and tongue working at his bottom lip for the second it took him to open his mouth, moaning.

Who knew kissing himself could be such a turn on?

"Attention soldier!"

Steve went absolutely rigid as Captain Amer- Thor grinned at him, holding his chin in a grip so much stronger than his. He shivered at the thought, panting into another opened mouth kiss.

Yeah, they weren't making it to the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jarvis, where the hell are Steve and Thor? We're supposed to be at the party already."

"They send their humblest apologies Sir, but they will not be able to attend tonight."

"Fine, whatever, probably ripped Steve's suit."

Jarvis had to concede that if the two continued as they were, that was a likely outcome.  



End file.
